Many businesses have customer service representatives (“CSR”) to respond to the needs of their customers. For a CSR to assist each customer, the CSR may need information concerning the customer. Each category of information may be stored in a separate database that may require the use of a particular software application for access. Thus, each time a CSR assists a customer, the CSR may be required to separately access different categories of information using the corresponding software applications. The software applications may present information differently from one another. Furthermore, each software application may have its own particular set of procedures that must be performed to accomplish a particular task, such as updating information. Thus, CSRs may be required to switch between categories of information, understand different layouts of information and perform tasks by switching from using one set of procedures to another set of procedures to assist a customer.
The inefficiency resulting from these differences is multiplied when a CSR assists hundreds of customers each day. Also, a substantial amount of time and resources may be required to train CSRs to use the variety of software applications to assist customers.